Invasionen af Deltora
Invasionen af Deltora var det første større angreb på Deltora udført af Skyggeherren. Invasionen startede med angreb i norden, men standsede under vinteren og kulminerede ved Slaget om Deltora, som resulterede i grundlæggelsen af Deltoras kongedømme og foreningen af de syv stammer gennem Deltoras Bælte. History Optakten Opal begyndte at have profetiske drømme, som forudså invasionen af Deltora. Hun vågende fra en sådan drøm, og talte om en ødemark bag bjergene, om grå mænd, som ikke var mennesker, om frygtelige flyvende uhyrer, og røde øjne, der brændte af had. Hun talte også om en mand, der kunne bekæmpe Fjenden, en mand af jern og ild, som bar et bånd af strålende sten om hans talje. Da Opal rejste til Del og blev gammel, holdt hun om hver af sine efterkommere, for kun at konstatere, at de ikke var den rette. Mens Skyggeherren voksede i styrke, begyndte han at skabe uhyrlige dyr i sin Fabrik. Brændemærket med Skyggeherrens tegn, angreb disse uhyre Deltoras nordlige stammer. Med det formål at bringe fanger tilbage til Skyggelandet, kæmpede uhyre til døden. Angrebene fortsatte indtil det blev en del af hverdagen for norden. Invasionen left|thumb|305x305px|Dragons fought against the Ak-Baba in their territories.Mens angrebene fortsatte, begyndte røde skyer at koge bag bjergene, da Skyggehæren strømmede gennem passet i det nordvestlige Deltora. Anført af menneskelige ledere, dræbte og brændte hæren alt ned på sin vej. Bestående af Greer'e og Ak-Baba'ere, kæmpede stammerne i nord mod hæren hver for sig. Drager kæmpede mod Ak-Baba'erne, og selv om mange blev slået ihjel, lykkedes det dem at dræbe mange Greer'e. Som kampene fortsatte, blev det klart for stammerne i nord, at Greer'ene var dødelige, og de blev dræbt i tusindvis. Uanset hvor mange, der blev dræbt, tog tusinder deres sted. Hæren bredte sig langs bjergene fra vest til øst og begyndte at presse sydpå. Da stammerne var splittet, udraderede hæren alt på sin vej, for ingen stamme kunne alene slå hæren tilbage. En efter en blev gnomerne fra Frygtens Bjerg, folkene fra Mere-stammen, Sletterne og Rallaerne tvunget til at forlade deres landområder og trække sig tilbage til deres byer. Når hæren ikke kunne besejre en by på dens vej, gik den udenom, fast besluttet på at fortsatte videre sydpå. Nyheder om hæren bevægede sig langsomt, for det var sjældent at tilstødende stammer talte sammen. Mange folk flygtede fra deres territorier og søgte tilflugt i Del og Jalis-territorierene og advarede om den kommende fare. I Jaliad, forberedte Jalisserne sig med glæde på krigen. Efter at have lyttet i foragt til advarsler fra folk, der var trængt ind i deres område, dræbte de dem uden nåde. De var overbeviste om, at hæren ville fortryde, at have lagt sig ud med deres stamme, og kunne de ikke forestille sig en styrke deres stamme ikke ville kunne besejre, for de havde aldrig tabt i kamp før. Mens de skærpede deres våben og forberedte sig på kamp, holdt de et stort gilde. I Del marcherede de stærkeste tropper ud af byen for at forsvare grænserne til deres stammes territorium. Selvom de var gået med jubel, følte befolkningen fra Del sig usikre. Udlændige satte hurtigt sejl mod deres hjemland, da nyhederne om blodbadet i nord nåede deres ører, og frygten greb byen. Så snart invasionen var begyndt, fik en hård kold vinter den til at vakle. Alligevel var Greer'ene opsat på at komme videre for enhver pris, ligeglade med deres egne liv, og de frøs ihjel i massevis. Hæren var for langt syd fra bjergene til at erstatninger kunne nå dem hurtigt nok, og mens Skyggehærens tal svandt ind hurtigt blev deres kommandanter tvunget til at standse i løbet af vinteren. Befolkningen i Del glædede sig over den tilsyneladende sejr og over at være blevet skånet, for deres talisman var troskabens ædelsten. Men mange fortsatte imidlertid med at forberede sig på krig, vel vidende, at de kun ville være i sikkerhed, så længe vinterkulden varede. En gruppe af Greers, ledet af WRASS og Sheela, angreb, hvad de menes at være Raladin. Men Ralads havde bygget en kopi by at narre hæren. De brændte den falske by til jorden, tog alle møbler og slog lejr der over vinteren.thumb|200x200px|Greer'e angreb hensynsløst den falske Raladin. En gruppe af Greer'e, anført af Wrass og Sheela, angreb, hvad de mente at være Raladin. Men Rallaerne havde bygget en falsk by, for at narre hæren. De brændte den falske by ned, tog alle møblerne og slog lejr der gennem vinteren. Slaget om Deltora Eftermæle Invasionen førte til en række vigtige begivenheder i Deltoras historie. Det førte til foreningen af de syv stammer, grundlæggelsen af Deltoras kongedømme, og Deltras Bælte. Deltora fik også navn efter rækkefølgen af ædelstenene på Bæltet. Invasionen havde også betydning for Skyggeherren, som indså, at en mere diskret plan ville være nødvendig for at erobre Deltora. Dette ville indebære de mange planer, der banede vejen for handlingen i hovedserien. Referencer Kategori:Begivenheder Kategori:Deltora Kategori:Slag